Inalcanzable
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Sakura describe a Sasuke con una sola palabra, Inalcanzable... Songfic SasuSaku


Este fic lo hice hace muchoooooo, la verda a mi no me gusta el sasusaku, soy fan NaruSaku hasta el hueso, pero bueno, aqui les dejo este fic y unico fic sasusaku que hare.

* * *

-¡sasuke!-

-¡sasuke-kun!-

Gritaba una pelirosa de hermosos ojos verdes a un pelinegro de ojos misteriosos y profundos, que se encontraba recargado en los varandales de un puente, la chica corría frenéticamente pero aun así no lograba llegar a su destino, el chico parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, ¿Por qué?, porque no podía llegar a el.

**"te siento tan distante y tan cerca de la vez, descifrando tu silencio, entonces te imagino dentro de mi piel, pero pierdo en el intento"**

-¡SASUKE!-

Gritaba ahora desesperada, que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

–sakura-

Murmuro aquel chico, lo que hizo que la chica se emocionara y mostrara una amplia sonrisa.

–sasuke yo…-

-sakura, aléjate, solo eres un estorbo para mi-

Dijo fríamente, mirándola indiferente, sakura se paralizo, porque sasuke era tan cruel, porque no entendía lo que sentía por el.

**"y por mas que busco darte amor, nunca te fijas en mi, si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…"**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, todo había sido solo una pesadilla, se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a cambiarse, entonces se miro al espejo, que era lo que tenia que impedía a sasuke quererla, una lagrima resbalo con su mejilla.

**"inalcanzable como estrella ten distante, un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire"**

Sakura desayuno y salio de su casa, afuera naruto y sasuke ya la esperaban, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera.

–Naruto…¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Dijo confundida.

–como no llegabas, decidimos venir a buscarte…oye ¿te sientes bien?-

Dijo naruto viendo el triste rostro de la chica.

–no, no es nada-

Dijo ella sonriéndole y dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al uchiha, que era, que era lo que la hacia enloquecer.

**"eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable…inalcanzable"**

-buenos días sasuke-kun-

Dijo sakura tímidamente.

–buenos días-

Dijo sasuke, quien ya iba varios pasos delante de ellos.

-¡bueno!¡vamos!-

Dijo naruto con el típico optimismo de siempre.

Sakura caminaba lentamente detrás de ellos, como era que se había enamorado de un tipo tan frió como sasuke, como era posible que podía dar su vida por el, que el no entendía que nadie lo amaría como ella

**"vivo en la vereda de tu soledad, cuando alguien te lastima, y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie mas, que te ame, sin medida"**

Aquel chico sasuke uchiha, como era posible que siendo un misterio para ella, podía amarlo tanto.

–es inútil sakura, el no esta a tu alcance, nunca será para ti-

Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

**"como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz, si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…"**

De repente sakura se paro en seco.

–nunca sakura, nunca, no tiene caso, no tienes ninguna oportunidad-

Oculto su rostro para dejar correr las lagrimas, ya no podía soportarlo mas.

**"inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire"**

Una onda de calidez cruzo su mejilla, alguien había posado su mano sobre ella.

–sakura-

Dijo una voz que la sobresalto al reconocerla, era sasuke.

–no debes llorar, eso es signo de debilidad para un shinobi-

Dijo sasuke limpiándole las lagrimas, sakura no podía creerlo.

–bueno, andando-

Dijo separándose de ella.

**"eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable…"**

-vamos, tenemos que entrenar, talvez así dejes de ser un estorbo-

Dijo sasuke mientras se alejaba, sakura lo miro tristemente y suspiro.

–inalcanzable…-

Susurro delicadamente, mientras veía ante sus ojos la triste realidad.

**"inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable…inalcanzable…"**


End file.
